Sorry Isn't Enough
by Cap'NCupcake
Summary: Travis and Katie haven't seen each other since he left her alone and pregnant. When they meet again for the first time in five years, hearts are broken and tempers flare. Travis/Katie. AKA R is for Reunion
1. Scintillating

I really hate putting these up here, but I think I have to. I had three different ideas for chapter 18 of 'Easy as 1,2,3' so I decided that I'd write all three and just pick one for the chapter and the other two could be fics of their own. I decided this one wouldn't be for 'Easy' cuz it's just too long and cuz that story's supposed to be about parts of their life, you know? This isn't really their life's journey, but a new version of it, I guess. Anyways, you don't have to read 'Easy' first but you may just want to read the second part of the fourth chapter cuz this is what would happen if that scene didn't happen, I guess. Read on!

* * *

"How many temps does it take to screw in a light bulb?" asked Lucas, Pleasant Time's top filer, with a wide smile. Everyone around the table seemed to lean in, waiting for the punch line. "One!" Lucas, along with everyone else at the table erupted with laughter. Well, everyone except Travis. He never really understood temp jokes. He smiled slightly, though, as to not hurt the poor guy's feelings. He really didn't want to go out to dinner with some coworkers when he could have been home, watching something random on Discovery Channel (You can't really go wrong with a single show on Discovery Channel during Shark Week!), but he needed to get on the boss's good side. Rumor had it that the agency was downsizing. He needed that job as the office's secretary. Hell no was he going back to the DMV with Denise or to Taco Bell to be the burrito filler.

"You look miserable," Shane noticed from beside him. Shane was the one person at work that Travis didn't want to punch in the throat. At first, Travis just liked hanging out with him because he had a British accent and whenever he screamed at a fly to "Piss off!" or ordered a "banger" for lunch, he couldn't help but laugh. And one time, when Lucas was being the most assy a person could possibly be, Shane called him a "Wanker," which Travis quickly learned was another word for a man who likes to . . . entertain himself. Conner said that his brother had a man crush on the British fellow, but Travis refused, calling him a wanker in return. It was hard not to believe Conner, though, when you saw the way Travis stared at the man or the way he practically swooned when Shane called him his "mate" for the first time.

"Really?" he asked, eyebrow raised. "I was trying more for 'amused and laughing at that awfully terrible joke that pretty much made no sense.'"

"Ah!" he exclaimed. "I see it now." Travis smiled and opened his mouth to reply when the office slut, Cindy, tapped Shane on the shoulder, bringing his attention to her. She leaned over, obviously showing off her ridiculously fake boobs. Travis nodded his head and looked away, not really interested in watching her raped Shane with her mind.

Absently spinning his spoon between his fingers, Travis looked over to his side at the rest of his coworkers inhabiting the table. The sight was sickening, really. To any passing bystander, it would be completely normal. A bunch of office workers talking and laughing and having a great time, but Travis had worked at Pleasant Times for a whole year now. He knew these people, and he knew these people well.

Linda Mouregoode was actually anything but more good. She was the bitch of the office and absolutely no one liked her. With her Prada bags and red lipstick, she thought she was the hottest thing since the sun. The only reason she still had a job was because she was having an affair with the boss.

Speaking of the boss, her name was Mika Miller. She seemed picture perfect. The family photos in her office showed her, her husband, and their two children. All of them wore matching denim outfits and gorgeous smiles. But in real life, they were anything but perfect. All her husband worried about was lottery tickets and getting on Deal or No Deal. Their daughter had become a drug addict, and their son had gotten his ex-girlfriend pregnant at 15. The stress and worry had built up and up and up until Mika couldn't handle it anymore. She exploded. But not on her family. On the office. Half the staff was fired on the spot. The only reason she calmed down was thanks to Linda. Who knew Mika was playing for both teams? The two tried to keep their relationship quiet but when Linda stayed after work or when Mika would suddenly call her into her office after getting a call from home, it wasn't that hard to figure it out.

Lucas Medina. He was perfect and amazing in every way possible. His shirts were always spotless and there was never a single wrinkle in his sleeves. His hair was always in place and his handwriting practically looked like a girl's. He had wash board abs (well, Travis imagined) and you pretty much needed sunglasses whenever he smiled. He was so ridiculously perfect. Travis hated him. A lot.

Next was Fred Shultz. He was apparently the 'funny guy' of the office, but Travis really couldn't see it. He always talked in third person and wore stupid ties with pictures of hula dancers on them. He and Cindy were practically like bunnies when in the same room.

And last but not least . . . who the hell was that guy? The small man at the end of the table looked around nervously. Did he even work at Pleasant Times?

Travis rolled his eyes and turned his head, searching for the waiter. He just wanted to get this over with.

As he looked at the nearby tables, his heart practically stopped. The waitress was gorgeous and she looked just like _her_. The waitress's hair was the same exact color he remembered and it curled at the ends like _her_'s always did. And her-

_No! _Travis scolded himself, turning his face back towards the table. _It's not her. You know it's not. _That was the third Katie he'd seen all week. He thought after five years of being apart, he wouldn't see her smile whenever he looked at a flower or hear her laugh if he walked by Joe's Pizza, but it had just gotten worse with time.

He tried not to look, he really did, but what if it was her? Just this once? As he looked over once more at the waitress and they locked eyes, Travis gasped and turned back to the table quickly. He knew those eyes. He knew them so well. He saw those eyes every time he blinked, staring back at him, filled with hurt and pain, anger and hatred.

A blush quickly spread on his cheeks while at the same time a smile, a frown, and a groan of slight frustration clouded his face. He was happy beyond belief, but so terribly sad. He had missed her like crazy, seeing her in his dreams and hearing her voice coming out of random people's mouths. Just being able to see her again in real life made Travis's day. But the malice he saw in her eyes as she noticed it was indeed Travis Stoll she would soon be waiting on made him want to cry.

"You alright, chap?" Shane asked, patting him on the back.

Travis smiled weakly up at him. "Fine," he whispered, turning back to his menu.

* * *

Katie was pissed. But not at those eyes that she knew like the back of her hand. She was pissed at herself.

As soon as she saw Travis sitting there, her first thought was, "Holy shit. He got even hotter."

What the hell is wrong with her? After seeing your ex-fiance that left you 4 weeks pregnant and hasn't even sent a child support check for five years, she should most definitely not be thinking _that! _She was pissed.

Katie stomped over to the POS System, and glared at the screen as she rang up the receipt.

"You look miserable," stated Tiffany, a fellow waitress.

"I can't wait that table," Katie said, pointing over in Travis's direction. "I can't."

"May I ask why?" Tiffany questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Nope."

"Well then I'm not taking that table for you," she said, putting her nose in the air and walking away slowly.

"You wouldn't have anyways," Katie yelled after her with a small smile. Tiffany was one of the only people at work that she didn't hate.

Taking a deep breath, Katie walked up to the table with the biggest fake smile she could muster. "How are y'all folks doing tonight?"

* * *

Travis felt sick to his stomach when Katie walked up to the table, that white and smiley smile on her lips and her eyes looking everywhere but at him. As she took everyone else's drink orders, Travis couldn't help but stare. He stared at her long, dark hair and her wide, brown eyes and he watched as her nose crinkled up when she smiled, her teeth bright white and perfectly straight (her dad was a dentist, after all). As his eyes traveled south, he swallowed. He could imagine how soft her neck would feel on his lips as her hair tickled his face. He could practically hear her moan . . .

And then she was walking away and the whole image was ruined.

"Hey!" Fred exclaimed as she began to walk away. "Fred believes you forgot to take Travis's order!" She turned around slowly and smiled once again, looking Travis in the eyes for the first time.

"I am so sorry," she said, strolling back towards the table. "See how I did that? I apologized to your face and not in some crappy note I left you. Now, what can I get you to drink?"

Travis swallowed and smiled shyly up at her. "I'll just have some Coke."

Katie wrote something on her pad. She didn't look back up, not wanting to see him, while she said, "We have Cherry Coke, you know?"

"Excuse me?" Travis had always loved Cherry Coke, no matter what, especially after their first date. Travis had gone off because Joe's had been out of Cherry Coke but they had Dr. Pepper. Oh hell naw! Katie tried to tell him they were the same but he refused, leading them into a huge fight. They finally got over it, made out a little bit, and all was well but from then on, Cherry Coke was pretty much the only soda Travis drank.

"We have Cherry Coke," she said, still not looking at him. "It's new. They haven't had time to put it on the menu. But we have it."

Travis smiled widely, glad that she remembered. "I'd love some Cherry Coke." When she finally looked up, he could've sworn he saw the tiniest of smiles on her lips as she nodded and walked away.

"Fred is wondering what the hell that was!" Fred stated.

"And Shane's wondering how hard you have to punch a bloke in the face to get him to shut up," Shane said loudly before turning to Travis. "But, may I ask, what the hell was that?" he whispered in question.

Travis shook his head, staring at Katie's retreating figure as she walked away. "I don't even know."

* * *

So, after many_, _many failed attempts, I finally got this to save correctly! I'm quite lazy right now and don't really feel like talking much in this AN. I know! Me? Not talking much? Is there an apocolypse coming? Nope, it's just me being lazy and pretty pissed off.

I don't own anything!

Lather, rinse, review!

:) Jordan


	2. Sorrowful

I changed Shane from Irish to British cuz I like Brits better than the Irish. No offence! Read on!

* * *

After advertising dessert and giving them their check, Katie walked away from the table full of Pleasant Time employees with a smile. Travis watched her go, wanting to memorize everything about her from the sway of her hips to the way her pony tail bobbed behind her as she walked.

As Mika went to reach for the bill, Travis snapped out of his own little world and waved her away. "I've got it," he said, picking it up, glancing at the bill, mentally wincing at the numbers at the bottom of said bill, and got out his wallet.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Even if she was the weirdest boss ever, Mika was still very caring.

"I'm sure." He nodded his head and waved his hand at them all. "You guys can go. I've got it."

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Lucas asked. Travis wanted to punch him. 'Why?' Did he really need a reason?

"Why would you do that?"

"It's Friday," Shane said unenthusiastically. "Bowling night."

"Oh!" Travis exclaimed with fake disappointment. "Darn it. I completely forgot. I left my bowling shoes at home." He shrugged.

"Fred's pretty sure you can get bowling shoes there," Fred stated with a smile.

"Yeah but tomorrow I have to get up early."

"Why?" Linda questioned. Why the hell was everyone that worked at Pleasant Times so freaking nosy?

"I have . . . church," Travis said with a smile.

"But tomorrow's Saturday," Mr. No Name mumbled.

"Yeah. It's this new religion of mine. We like to do things different. You know, church on Saturday, priesting without pants on." He shrugged once more, praying to his new god that they bought it and would leave soon.

"I've never heard of that religion before," Mr. No Name said, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "What's it called?"

"Uh," Travis started but was quickly interrupted by Shane.

"You chaps better get going, yes? Don't want to miss out on a good lane!" he exclaimed.

"What about you?" Cindy asked, biting her lip seductively. Fred glared at Shane rudely.

He smiled at her uneasily. "Well Travis kindly asked me to accompany him to this new church of his." Shane's voice lowered to a whisper. "He's a bit shy, you know?"

She sighed loudly, obviously annoyed. "Fine." She put her mouth against his ear and whispered, "I'll be thinking about you," before winking at him and then walking out of the restaurant, the others following behind her. Of course, not before Fred flipped Shane off.

"What was . . . " Travis started asking with a raised eyebrow.

"Just put a sock in it," he mumbled before rolling his eyes, shaking his head, and taking a sip of his beer. "I do love this new religion of ours, though. What was it called again?"

"I believe its followers call it 'Complete and Utter Bull Shit,'" Travis said with a smile.

"I see." Once he finished off his drink, Shane stood up from his chair and placed the bottle down on the table. "Now how 'bout we go down to that bar across the street? Check out the talent a bit, 'ay?"

Travis shook his head slightly and stared out the window nearby. "I'm not really in the mood to 'check out the talent,' whatever the hell that means. I . . . I think I'm just gonna stay here for a bit." When he looked back up at Shane, he expected him to be pissed, but a small, mischievous smile lit up his face.

"You want to shag the waitress, don't you?" he asked before laughing loudly, causing surrounding customers to look their way. "Well good luck with that, mate!" Before Travis could protest, Shane clapped him on the back, gathered up his jacket and was on his way out the doors, quietly chuckling to himself the whole time.

Travis shook his head and smiled as he watched him go. He turned his head to look out for Katie once more.

She soon appeared by the table once more. Giving Travis a tight smile, she grabbed the check presenter, muttered, "I'll be right back with your change," through gritted teeth, and walked off.

"I don't want change, Katie," he said, standing up from his chair and following her over to the POS System. He watched as she expertly touched her fingers to the different keys. Her hands just looked so soft and small. He imagined them touching him, grabbing him . . . "I want to talk to you."

"I'm sorry. We don't serve that here," she told him. There was a smile on her lips but not a good one. The hurt, pain, and anger in her eyes showed as plain as day as she glared at Travis.

"I'm serious. I need to explain," he pleaded.

"Explain what, Travis?" Even though her tone was harsh, Travis couldn't help but jump for joy on the inside. He had only dreamed of hearing her say his name again. Of course, it was usually more of a moan, really, but that's not the point. He had been waiting five years to hear his name come out of those lips again and when his wish finally came true, it was so worth it.

"It's just . . . I missed you." Travis didn't care if he sounded like a little kid asking for his mommy as he said that because he truly, truly meant it.

"I have tables," she said, looking away from his eyes for the first time. "I'm busy." Katie started to turn away from him, but Travis grabbed her elbow, forcing her to stop and look into his eyes once more.

"Please, Katie," he begged but she turned her face towards the ground, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Just leave me alone, Travis," she muttered without meeting his gaze. After a second or two, Travis took his hand off her arm and watched as she walked over to a nearby table - a big, fake smile on her face. "How y'all folks doing tonight?"

* * *

Katie stepped into the bathroom, rubbing at her eyes tiredly. She had had some crappy days while working at Applebee's - three pukes in one night, somebody shit on the floor of the bathroom, etc., etc. - but tonight had to be the worst. All of the feelings and emotions that flew back to her the moment she laid eyes on Travis earlier that night, had distracted her thoughts the rest of the evening. And then when he wanted to talk to her - saying he missed her and wanted to explain - that was just the icing on the cake. After their little chat, she had messed up four orders, gotten three complaints to the manager, and even dropped an entire tray, screaming, "Fuck!" loudly. The customers had stared at her as it echoed throughout the restaurant. The boss man called it "unprofessional" and "rude." He had then given her the rest of the night off to "think about her actions."

As Katie took out her pony tail and began to comb out her brown locks with her fingers, the door of the stall directly behind her image in the mirror slammed open loudly, causing Katie to jump and gasp. "Jesus Christ!" she exclaimed, turning around to see none other than the man that had been invading her thoughts all evening.

"I really don't think that's the smartest thing to say, Katie dear. Those Olympians are very jealous creatures." Travis smirked as she glared at him angrily.

"What are you doing here?" Without even thinking about it, Travis pushed Katie's bangs behind her ear with the tips of his fingers. Her forehead tingled at his touch. His cheeks tinted with a hint of red as he pulled his hand back and looked away.

"Now," he started after clearing his throat. "Do you mean 'here' as in the girls' bathroom, or 'here' as in the great spiritual question of our purpose here on this planet? If you're asking whether it's all just a cosmic coincidence or there's a greater meta-ethical purpose to life-"

"Just shut up, Stoll," she said, rolling her eyes and turning towards the door.

Travis blocked her path quickly. "Ouch," he droned. "We're back to last names now, are we?"

"Just get out of my way," she groaned unhappily as she stared up at him.

"What if I don't want to move?" he asked, an eyebrow raised in challenge.

"Then I'll make you want to move," Katie threatened. Most people would move out of her way after such a snarl, but Travis just stood there, staring down at her with a smile on his lips. "Why are you smiling?" she questioned rudely.

He continued to smirk and shook his head a little bit. "It's just . . . You haven't changed at all, Katie." If felt as if a cold finger ran down her spine as he said her name in that sweet, slow voice of his. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying to concentrate.

Opening her eyes once more, she looked back up at him. "I have to go, Travis. I need to get home." Katie walked around him and got to the door, but just as she opened it, a hand coming from behind her closed it once more.

"Just let me explain," he whispered, his lips touching her ear gently. A shiver rolled down her spine once more.

Katie turned around quickly, catching him off guard. "Explain what, Travis?" she asked. The anger was obvious in her eyes. "Are you going to explain why you decided to just leave me four weeks pregnant with _your _child? Are you going to explain why you never tried to talk to me for _five years_? Are you going to explain why just a few weeks before you _left me _you proposed to me, Travis? Are you?" The pain and hurt in her voice was evident and it left Travis hating himself. "You told me you loved me. You told me you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me." She paused. Tears gathered in her eyes with each word. Her voice cracked as she whispered, "I can't believe I trusted you."

Travis took his hand off the door and tried to wipe the lone tear that had fallen out of her eye, but she jerked her head away quickly. "I'm so sorry, Katie."

She stared up at him and smiled a small, sad smile. She shook her head and said, "Sorry isn't enough." Travis watched as she turned back around, yanked the bathroom door open, and walked out, leaving him alone with only his dreaded thoughts.

* * *

Now I know I promised some of you that this one would be longer than the last chapter, but I don't really think I did that. Ha ha! Sorry! But don't you think that the angsty, dramatic Tratie made up for it!

I haven't really started on the next chapter of 'Easy' yet cuz I'm just lazy. The next chapter of 'Once Upon a Time' will probably be next on my update list but I promise to start working on R eventually.

I don't own anything!

Lather, rinse, review!

:) Jordan


	3. Stupefaction

Katie walked out of the bathroom with a sigh. Stupid Travis. This was all his fault. If he hadn't have left, she wouldn't have hated him. If she didn't hate him, she wouldn't have felt the strong urge to make him pay for it. If she didn't want revenge so badly (even something little that might just make him sick) she wouldn't have spit in his food. Katie was so distracted by her thoughts and feelings that she hardly even noticed when she bumped in to someone, dropping her purse and spilling everything out on to the floor. She cursed under her breath before squatting down to pick it all up.

"I am so sorry." The voice was terribly familiar and made Katie cringe. Travis squatted down to help her out. As he held out a pen and a few old receipts, he finally realized who had run into him. "Katie!"

He ignored the glare she sent him before she snatched her stuff from his hands. He looked down and picked up a small wallet-sized picture. It was of two people, Katie and a small girl about 4 or 5. She had brown, curly hair about shoulder length and blue eyes that Travis saw every single morning when he looked in the mirror. She was missing her two front teeth and petting a small goat. Katie stood beside her, laughing and smiling at the camera.

Katie's eyes went wide when she noticed what he was looking at. "Give me that!" she exclaimed before grabbing the photo out of his fingers as quickly as possible and shoving it in her purse. She stood back up and clutched the purse to her tightly. "You know I could call the cops on you for this," Katie told him as he stood back up to match her height.

"For what?" Travis asked, eyebrows raised.

"Stalking. For some odd reason, I'm okay with you coming in here for five days straight-"

"Seven actually," he corrected her. "I came in on your days off. Your guys's Bacon Burger is _really _good."

"You did _what_?" she exclaimed, shaking her head.

"I mean no. I didn't come here yesterday or the day before that. I promise."

Katie rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I will ignore that, too. But following me to the bathroom? Twice? That just screams 'stalker'."

"Sorry to burst your bubble here, Katie," Travis started, "but I didn't follow you to the bathroom. Not this time, at least. I was just coming to empty my over-active bladder when you decided to just run into me like a crazy gorilla on steroids." He smirked that famous smirk of his. "Did you like that metaphor, cuz I was actually pretty impressed by it myself."

"First off, that was a simile, not a metaphor," she corrected, making him roll his eyes. "Second, it was probably one of the stupidest things I've ever heard."

"Really? Stupidest thing you've ever heard?" Katie nodded, and Travis shrugged. "The moose's mother's mammaries are most maliciously misused as martial arts weapons by Mormons." She stared at him as if he had started dancing the macarena and singing Old McDonald. "Conner told me that this morning and I was just baffled by how stupid it sounded."

She continued to stare at him for a few silent seconds before speaking. "I'm leaving," she said, starting to walk away. Before she could take even two steps, Travis sighed and grabbed her wrist, spinning her back around.

"Katie," he sighed as she glared at him angrily. "I'm sorry. I ramble when I'm nervous, you know that." Katie was surprised that yes, she did indeed know that about him. She also knew that his favorite color was brown ("Cuz it's the color of your eyes, obviously.") he was scared of clowns ("With the balloons and the make-up and the red nose . . . How can you _not_ be scared of them?") and he had a strange obsession with the show Glee ("No, Jesse! Don't do it! Don't you dare throw that egg! Don't! _Don't_! . . . He threw the egg . . . How could he?").

"What do you want?" Katie mumbled, staring at her shoes.

"I want what I've wanted for the past week now, Katie," he said gently, his hand slowly sliding from her wrist and down to her hand where he gripped her fingers in his own. She quickly snatched her hand back, holding it to her chest as if he had burned it with his touch. As he stared at her with eyes full of concern, Katie bit her lip.

"I have a boyfriend," she said, glancing up at him with shifty eyes.

Travis's mocking smirk was back. "Oh, I know all about your little boyfriend."

_One day previous . . ._

_Travis's eyes flicked from side to side, seeing if anyone was watching him. When the coast was clear, he casually waved his hand to the side, "accidentally" knocking over his glass of water in the process._

_"Oh, no!" he said clearly, making sure the busboy near his table had heard him loud and clear. With a glance over his shoulder and a small, friendly smile, said busboy rushed over to the table, towel in hand. _

_"Sorry 'bout that," Travis apologized. The busboy shrugged and waved him off, twisting the towel around expertly._

_"No problem. Happens all that time." _

_"So . . . Is your name Tom?" Travis asked with curious eyes. According to the host, Joel, Tom and Katie were the hit couple of the restaurant. People said they were destined to be together seeing as they had that whole TomKat action going on, like Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes. _

_The busboy stared at him with raised eyebrows, momentarily stopping cleaning up the spilled drink. "What?"_

_"Tom. Thomas. Tommy. Any one'll do."_

_"Uh," he started, glancing around nervously. "My name's Matt."_

_Travis's face contorted into one of disgust. "Matt?"_

_". . . Yeah. Matt," he said cautiously._

_"Get away from me," Travis stated, glancing away disdainfully. _

_"I'm sorry?"_

_"I never want to see your dirty face again. Go. Now."_

_"__**What**__?"_

_"Go. Now. Get away from me, you nasty hoebag," Travis said, and he watched as Matt got up and started to walk away, staring at Travis as if he were that one crazy guy on the subway who sat in the corner and ate his toenails. "Go!" _

_As soon as Matt was out of sight, Travis knocked over his drink, sending ice all over the table, and waited once again for a busboy to come and clean it up. Finally, he spotted one coming around the corner. He looked normal enough, with dark hair and bright eyes. _

_He smiled when he got to the table, bringing out his towel immediately to help scoop up some of the now partially-melted ice. "Did you have to wait long for one of us to come?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Travis had a feeling this was the guy. Katie had always had a thing for people who could raise __**one **__eyebrow at a time._

_"Not all that long," Travis answered wearily._

_"Sorry. Matt's usually around here. I don't know why he didn't catch it."_

_"Yeah. Silly Matt." He watched as the nameless busboy swirled his towel around the table and plopped pieces of ice into the empty cup. "What's your name?" Travis suddenly asked, catching the busboy slightly off-guard._

_"Uh, Tom. My name's Tom," he answered with a small, slightly uncomfortable smile._

_Travis nodded. "Do you have a girlfriend, Tom?"_

_Tom stopped his towel swirling mid-way and glanced up at Travis with confused eyes. "Are you __**hitting **__on me?"_

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" Katie asked, bringing Travis back to the real world.

He shook his head with pursed lips. "Nothing. I just always knew you had a thing for gay guys."

"What!" she exclaimed with wide, confused eyes.

Travis ignored her outburst and tilted his head. "Why are you going home so early?" he asked, sounding thoroughly concerned.

Katie shook her head at him. "How do you know I'm going home?"

"You're hair's down, your mascara looks wet, and your lips have that shine to them like you just applied a new coat of lip gloss." She blushed and bowed her head slightly. Why was he paying so much attention to her lips? And when she tilted her head back up to stare at him, she wondered why she was doing the same to him. "I remember that after you left work you would always go to the bathroom to gussy up a bit. You said that you didn't want to look like shit when you got back home." He shrugged and smirked slightly. "Old habits die hard I guess, huh?"

Katie stared at him. "You've been watching Psych way too much lately," was all she said.

Travis chuckled slightly. She knew him too well. Things like that always made him _really _wonder why he ever left her. "So why are you leaving so early?"

Katie looked slightly uncomfortable. "I kinda got fired."

"Kinda? How do you kinda get fired?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Fine. I was fired. Happy?"

"But why?" His face was etched in confusion. "I mean, yeah. You could be kind of a bitch at times, but I thought that was just to me." She glared at him angrily. "What? It's true!"

Katie just sighed and rolled her eyes, the way she always did when he did something stupid. Travis missed that. "I spit in your food, and someone saw me," she whispered, trying not to catch his eye.

He stared at her incredulously with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. "You did _what!_"

"I spit in your food." She wasn't much louder this time than she was the last.

"B-But-" he stuttered. "_Why?_"

She shrugged slightly, still refusing to meet his gaze. "I don't know," she answered, acting like a small child who had been caught red handed stealing a few cookies before dinner.

"Ew!" he exclaimed. "That's just so . . . Ew!"

Katie's head snapped up at that to send an angry glare Travis's way. "Oh, shut it, Stoll! You're the one who sneezed on all of the newly cleaned plates that one time at camp."

"Yeah and I was only stuck washing those stupid dishes because you decided to be a snitch and tell Chiron that I put a can of sardines underneath your bed!"

"Yeah because you put baby powder in my blow drier!"

"Because you put baking soda in the ketchup bottle at lunch!"

"Because you put salt in my toothpaste!"

"Because you told me that lime juice was the best way to clean out a paper cut!"

"And you were stupid enough to believe me!" They were both smiling now and only a few inches apart. Katie bit her lip nervously but her eyes never strayed from his.

"I miss this," Travis whispered, just barely loud enough for her to hear. She felt his hot breath splay across her face, making her eyelashes flutter.

"We can't," she said suddenly, trying to back up but just running into the door of the bathroom.

"Can't what?" he asked quietly, taking a step forward. She could feel his body heat seeping through her clothes, making her shiver. Katie gasped quietly when Travis slid his hand up to caress her cheek. She closed her eyes and involuntarily leaned into his warm palm, missing his touch for all these years. She missed his smell after a long day at work. She missed his laugh after she said the punch line of a joke wrong. She missed the way his lips felt on hers . . .

_No,_ she thought viciously, her eyes snapping open. She shook her head, causing his hand to fall back to his side. He didn't step away though. "We can't do this," she said quietly, turning her head and refusing to meet his eyes. "I-I have a boyfriend and Mary and I just-" She broke off and took a deep breath. "I need to go home and forget about you. I can't see you again, Travis. You left me and I buried those feelings far, far away a long time ago and you're just bringing them back up again," she rambled on. "I need to forget about you. I need to-"

"Is that really what you want?" Travis's voice was deep and husky, dark and sexy. It sent chills down Katie's spine. She nodded slightly and willed herself to say yes, but nothing happened. It was on the tip of her tongue, trying to escape, but something deep inside her refused to let it loose. If she said that one single word, everything would be ruined. Travis would back up and nod his sad little nod and leave her alone. He would allow her to completely forget about him and the past week. He would let her walk off as if nothing had ever happened. He would do it because she said she wanted it.

But she didn't want it. She didn't want him to back up and nod and leave her by herself. She didn't want to completely forget about him or the past week. She didn't want to walk off as if nothing had happened. She wanted one thing and one thing only.

She wanted Travis.

Katie stared up at him, into his bright and shiny blue eyes. She silently shook her head. "No," she whispered quietly. He could barely hear her. But he did hear her. He heard her perfectly clear.

With his signature smirk, Travis slid his hand back up to caress her cheek, bringing his head down slowly so their lips were touching. At first, Katie seemed a bit shocked, whether it was because of Travis's actions or her own, she didn't even know. But she quickly got used to it, dropping her purse to the ground with a _plop _and bringing her arms up to circle around his neck. Her fingers found their way into his hair and curled around the roots, tugging slightly. Travis moaned against her mouth before pulling back a bit, splaying tiny, hot kisses along her jaw and neck.

He was slightly surprised when Katie started walking backwards, pushing the door of the bathroom open for them to walk through without ever breaking their kiss. You could hear the lock click into place from the outside.

* * *

Again, sorry so much that this took forever to update. Sorry I'm taking forevere to update everything. But I finally got my laptop back and it's finally working and I finally have time to actually write! It's amazing! Plus, I have the whole week off! So hopefully I'll be able to post something else before I have to go back to school on Monday, whether it be a new chapter or a new one-shot. I guess we'll just have to wait and see! I'm eve thinking about a possible Thanksgiving special. But we'll see about that.

Anyhoot, I don't own anything. Like, at all.

Lather, rinse, review!

:) Jordan


End file.
